Lack of Experience
by Day Dreamer 62
Summary: Athera Lavellan was sent along with her clan mates to observe the Conclave that would ultimately shape the fate of mages all throughout Thedas. She could never expect things to go so horribly wrong. Thrust into a position of power and authority, join Athera as she tries to lead the fledgling Inquisition in victory against Corypheus. Rated T for now just to be safe.
1. Mistakes Made

Things never seemed to go according to plan.

Solas lamented this fact as he gazed warily at the unconscious girl that lay crumpled on the cold stone floor of the dungeons. He dimly wondered why a Chantry building, a place meant for worship and praise, even had dungeons. The thought didn't linger long as his attention was drawn back to the girl by her soft cries of pain.

The girl was an elf, that much was blatantly obvious. The tips of her pointed ears were red only reminding the mage of how much colder the dungeons were than the already frigid outside. Her face bore no _vallaslin_ , however, that didn't discount the possibility of the girl being Dalish. Her hair was the color of wheat and bound behind her head in what used to be a neat and intricate braid. It now hung loosely, barely retaining its shape due to the poor girl's thrashing as she slept. Her skin tone was light, yet also hinted at a life spent under the sun. The numerous freckles on her face were testament enough of that.

He had caught a glimpse of her eyes once during the past three days. In between what he assumed were nightmares, the girl had gasped loudly before her eyes snapped open. Solas was at her side in an instant. If she was truly waking up, he needed to ensure she was in a stable enough condition to speak with the Seeker. Her eyes were a brilliant blue; not quite the color of water, yet not the same color of the clear sky either. It was some shade in between the two that Solas could not readily place. As quickly as he had seen them, the girl's eyes were soon hidden behind her lids as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

She couldn't be older than sixteen.

Once more, Solas felt a pang of guilt at the young elf's situation. She would have been spared this fate had he only possessed the power needed to unlock his orb. The ancient elf never expected _uthenera_ to drain him of so much power. The solution to his problem appeared simple enough: find someone to unlock the orb for him and then take it back.

Simple.

Finding someone powerful enough to unlock the orb had proven tricky. Solas couldn't trust the _shemlen_. He had seen the mistreatment of the People to know that the quicklings were not trustworthy. Add to the fact that his status as a mage seemed to scare away just about every _shem_ and elf he encountered was also disconcerting. He soon discovered that those blessed with magic were caught and caged in places that were meant to teach them how to use their gifts and hone their abilities. In reality, it was meant to keep the "dangers" of magic from being set upon the populace.

Their lack of respect for magic was repulsive.

Solas had felt desperate and hopeless when his agents came across the ancient magister. The abomination possessed tremendous power and would most definitely be able to unlock the power of the orb. Instructions were given, and as predicted the creature's followers brought the ancient artifact to him in the hopes that it would further his own plans. Solas patiently waited for the magister's plans to unfold so as to snatch back the orb after the pawn's untimely demise.

He had not calculated for _this_ to happen.

Now, his power dwelt in the palm of a young elven girl who could not possibly know how to use it properly.

As if his thoughts brought it to life, the mark on the girl's left hand glowed a bright green. The girl gasped in pain, curling in on herself to cradle the appendage close to her chest. Her cries of pain grew softer the more the light dimmed. Once it had returned to a bearable pain, her body relaxed somewhat. She uncurled from the tight ball she had been in, stretching her arms out as far as the restraints would allow. Her face went back to a neutral look that one associated with one in a deep sleep.

Solas heaved a heavy sigh before running a hand over his tired face.

"Is there no change in the prisoner?" An irritated voice asked from behind him.

The mage glanced at the woman behind him.

Cassandra Pentaghast was an intimidating woman. Her face was hard, the harsh angles of it only emphasizing how severe her expressions would appear to others. She had two clearly visible scars on her cheeks. The one on her right cheek was small and close to her distinguishable cheekbone. It was easily overlooked in comparison to the one that resided on the left side of her face. It started near the bottom of her chin and ran diagonally up her cheek stopping a few inches shy of her other cheekbone.

Her eyes were a walnut hazel color. This made her eyes look both hard yet warm often capturing the attention of those the woman spoke to. Her black hair was trimmed short and close to her scalp. It struck Solas as odd that she would keep her hair so short. Perhaps it had something to do with her being trained as a warrior. Long hair would get in the way in the heat of battle. The woman had a darker skin tone than the others Solas had interacted with so far. No doubt due to her country of origin. Her speech was heavily accented; again probably due to her country of origin.

Solas turned his thoughts from the Seeker and back to her prisoner.

"The mark still pains her. I do not know if she will ever awaken. The invasive way the magic was placed into her body may not allow for her to recover completely, if ever."

"That is not the answer I was looking for, mage."

He gritted his teeth in frustration at the woman's tone. "I am doing all I can for the girl, Seeker."

"So you say. Know this Solas; if you are withholding information from me-!"

"I have no reason to do so, Cassandra. Should the girl awaken, you will be the first to know."

The woman growled at his snarky reply, but turned on her heel without a word. She stormed out of the cell leaving Solas with his patient. Another sigh slipped from Solas' lips. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

This wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

Solas gave the girl another look before standing. He stretched his arms above his head then followed after the Seeker. The guards at the entrance of the cell paid him little attention as he briskly walked passed them. That didn't bother him in the slightest. The less people noticed him, the easier it would be to slip away if need be.

With the way things were headed, Solas would need to put distance between himself and the impeding chaos.

Once he had reached the main floor of the Chantry, Solas made a beeline for the giant doors. He did his best to tune out the moans and cries of mourning that came from those inside. The loss of those at the Conclave clearly effected the people more than Solas had anticipated. He ignored them and continued on his way.

The cold mountain air was a welcome change from the damp air that permeated the dungeons. He let it fill his lungs and slowly felt himself relax ever so slightly. There was little else he could do for the girl thus little point in remaining down there with her. From the bit he had managed to hear from the soldiers who rotated to keep watch of the prisoner, several Rifts had opened after the Breach had appeared. He reasoned that his time was better spent attempting to find a way to close these Rifts than tending to a girl who may never wake up.

Another wave of guilt washed over Solas.

The girl wouldn't _need_ tending to if not for his foolish actions.

Shaking the feeling away, Solas quickly left the settlement and headed for the valley. He could practically taste the magic that filled the once peaceful valley. The influx of demons from the Fade were troubling. He would do his part in getting rid of them, but he knew it would not be enough. Unless he could find a way to close both the Rifts and the Breach, they were all doomed.

"Abandoning our post are we, ser mage?"

Solas stopped in his tracks. He regarded the one who had called out to him.

A _durgen'len_ leaned casually against a nearby stonewall, or what was left of one. The man had dark blonde hair which was held back from his face in a small ponytail on the back of his head. Unlike many of the dwarves he had encountered, however, he had no beard. Instead, the dwarf had an overly hairy chest which he proudly displayed by leaving his coat unbuttoned. His amber eyes danced with mirth though Solas could detect some anxiety in them as well. He had a light skin tone with hints of sunburn; signs the dwarf spent as little time as possible outdoors. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose.

"Simply changing my priorities. There is little I accomplish in the dungeons. I am more useful dealing with the demons in the valley."

"So serious!" The dwarf chuckled. "And how does Seeker Pentaghast feel about our plan?"

"She does not know."

"Damn Chuckles, you're just _asking_ for trouble!" Solas frowned at the nickname, but did not respond. The other man shook his head condescendingly before pushing off the wall. "Well, I'm not doing much just standing here either. Bianca and I will join you."

The elf raised a brow. "Bianca?"

"Ah, where are my manners? Varric Tethras: rogue, entrepreneur, and storyteller extraordinaire! Bianca is the lovely lady behind me."

The dwarf gestured to the crossbow on his back. Solas found it odd that one would name their weapon, but chose not to question it. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"My name is Solas."

"I don't really call people by their names. Sorry if that's something that bothers you, Chuckles."

Solas simply hummed in response. He began to walk once more noting the new set of footsteps behind him. It didn't matter if the dwarf accompanied him or not, but he would not turn away freely given help. There were many dangers that awaited them in the valley.

Solas prayed to any god that would listen to grant him some sort of salvation.

~xXxXx~

 **Elven Language Translations:**

 _Vallaslin_ – blood writing, the term used to refer to the intricate facial tattoos worn by the Dalish

 _Uthenera_ – literally means "long sleep" or "endless dream"; also translated as "immortal"; refers to the long sleep performed by the ancient elves

 _Shemlen_ – literally means "quick children"; the term used by the ancient elves when referring to humans; shortened to _shem_ by city elves as a slang term

 _Durgen'len_ – children of the stone; the original Elvish term for the dwarves

 **DD 62: So, I might have started a new chapter fic. This doesn't mean I'm giving up on my other story! I just need to step away from it for a little bit.**

 **As obvious as it probably is, this is a Dragon Age story. I really love the headcanon of a child Inquisitor, but I also like the idea of a teenage Inquisitor. They're not quite old enough to have past experience to fall back on, but old enough to know what they should do. This should prove to be an interesting project!**

 **Big thanks to Twin Wavelength for being my beta for this project! You're the best!**

 **Also! If any of you are big Dragon Ball Z or Pokémon fans, check out shinyumbreon2's works! She's a terrific writer and I'm honored to be her beta!**


	2. New Reality

This wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

Athera glanced nervously at the _shem_ that walked briskly in front of her. She didn't seem too concerned with the situation around them. Instead, the tall, imposing woman stared straight ahead and walked with purpose. Her longer strides made it difficult to keep up, but the young elven girl didn't voice her complaints. The _shem_ frightened the girl too much.

As the duo made their way up the hill, Athera felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. The air seemed thick with mana and only seemed to intensify the closer they got to the top of the hill. Athera compared the sensation to the one she often felt when she was exploring the Fade; the feeling of power and temptation. The mage felt her stomach churn when she saw the green tear that demons were pouring out of.

"Hurry, we must help them!"

Athera numbly nodded at the woman's remark. The warrior drew her sword and shield before charging into the thick of things. The elf's hands were trembling as she gripped her staff. The sight of demons terrified her and brought back warnings from her Keeper to stay away from them.

She took a tentative step back.

"Look out!" A voice shouted at her.

It wasn't until the fireball had sailed passed her that Athera even realized there had been a demon behind her. She felt her eyes widen as the demon shrieked in pain then faded into nothing. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and her head began to spin.

She wasn't ready for this!

"Fight _da'len_! The demons will not spare you because you are a child."

Her eyes focused on the one speaking to her.

His pointed ears somehow made her feel less anxious. It struck her as odd how a simple feature could make her trust a stranger. She knew from past encounters that not all elves were kind. He had no hair on his head. She had never met a bald elf before. He seemed taller than other elves; his chest and shoulders were broader as well.

Athera wished she could get a better look at his eyes.

She found that a person's eyes spoke volumes of them and their character; things otherwise not noticeable by appearance alone.

The bald elf spun his staff expertly as he cast another spell. He gave her a pointed look before continuing the battle. Athera gulped passed the lump in her throat, readjusted her grip on her staff, and took a fighting stance. Her Keeper had gone over the basics of combat with her, but she had never had the opportunity to use those lessons before.

Athera channeled mana into her hand before flinging it out at the nearest demon. The lightning sprung from her outstretched fingers and wrapped itself around her target. The creature cried out in surprise and pain. It fell to the ground and with a flash disappeared. She had little time to celebrate her small victory as now all the demons seemed to turn their attention towards her. A small squeak escaped her lips when they started to charge in her direction.

Again, she channeled mana into her free hand. She pointed her palm downwards and quickly placed an ice rune not far in front of her. The ground exploded with ice shards when the first demon stepped on the rune. Its cries of pain did little to deter the rest from approaching the elf. Two more demons fell prey to Athera's ice rune before the magic faded. The remaining demons continued towards her unhindered.

Panic surged through her veins causing sparks to fly from her fingers. The demon nearest to her caught on fire and burned to cinders in mere seconds. The last remaining demon roared while lashing out with its sharp claws at the girl. She stumbled back and slipped on the ice hidden under the copious amounts of snow. The air rushed from her lungs as her back collided with the cold ground. Her eyes snapped open at the gleeful shriek that came from the demon. The creature drew its arm back, ready to end Athera's life. She felt her eyes widen and her heart stop beating as the creature's claws drew closer and closer. Athera instinctively threw her arms up in a meager attempt to defend herself. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and tensed her body in anticipation.

 _Ir abelas Keeper_ , the mage thought mournfully, _but I'm not going to make it back to the clan._

When the attack never came, Athera tentatively opened her eyes.

The demon stood frozen in front of her, its claws mere inches from her face. She stared at the new ice sculpture in terror and awe. Her mind barely registered the sound of footsteps pounding towards her. Someone grasped her under her armpits and dragged her from where she had been. Gently, the unseen person helped the terrified girl to her feet. Athera felt herself sway on her feet, her legs felt like they wouldn't hold her up for much longer. The same unseen individual placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

She noticed the person's other hand grasp her wrist. "Quickly! Before more come through!"

The stranger thrust her green, glowing hand out at the Rift in front of them. Power seemed to pour out of the strange mark on her left hand and into the Rift. Her vision filled with eerie green light as the hole into the Fade appeared to be closing in on itself. With what sounded like a _boom!_ Athera felt her arm wrench back. Her head was swimming with questions as she did her best not to lose her already shaky balance. The helpful stranger didn't remove their reassuring hand from her shoulder.

"W-what did you do?"

"I did nothing," the voice behind her answered. "The credit is yours."

Athera turned her head and looked at the person behind her. She wasn't surprised to find the elf from earlier standing there with a reassuring smile. Once he was certain she wouldn't topple over, the man removed his hand from her shoulder. Taking a small step away from the unidentified elf, the young mage gave him a confused look.

"I-I closed that thing? How?"

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the Rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake. And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning," the _shem_ -no, Cassandra- cut in, "it also could close the Breach itself."

The male elf glanced at the warrior. "Possibly." He turned his gaze back to Athera. She noticed his eyes softened when they were turned on her. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Athera felt even more confused now than ever. The mark on her hand could close that gigantic hole in the sky? How did they expect that to happen? She was just a small, elven mage from a Dalish clan. Granted, the Hero of Fereldan was also a Dalish elf, but she had been older and more experience than Athera. She couldn't ever hope to measure up to their expectations.

Before she could voice any of these thoughts, another voice called out from behind her.

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."

Cassandra and the unnamed elf cast a disapproving look at the approaching dwarf. He paid them no mind as he addressed Athera.

"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

His wink directed at Cassandra did not go unnoticed by the girl. She giggled at the beardless dwarf's actions. Her body visibly relaxed as she gave a shy smile to the newly introduced Varric. Athera's eyes landed on the weapon slung across the short man's back. She felt her face brighten.

"That's a cool crossbow! I've never seen one like it."

"Ah, isn't she?" Varric turned his head to look lovingly at the crossbow on his back. "Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"Bianca? So, your crossbow is a 'she'?"

"Of course! And she'll be great company in the valley."

"Absolutely not!"

Cassandra no longer appeared to be satisified with just listening to the conversation. She scowled darkly at the dwarf as she stepped around the elven girl to better glower at Varric. Athera flinched even though the harsh glare wasn't aimed in her direction. Varric, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed in the slightest. He kept his grin on his face as Cassandra's frown deepened. A frustrated sigh escaped the woman's lips.

"Your help is appreciated Varric, but-!"

"Have you been to the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric cut her off. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Cassandra scoffed at the smug smirk on Varric's face. She stalked back off to stand behind Athera once more. She giggled again at the two's interactions. They didn't appear to get along very well, but it definitely made their conversation more entertaining.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

Athera felt there was a double meaning behind his words. He _did_ seem legitimately happy that she was alive, but not for the same reasons she was. Still, she felt grateful for the man's help and decided to reserve her judgement for a while.

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'." Varric remarked with a shake of his head.

"Y-you did?" Athera mumbled. She wasn't sure if Solas had heard her, so she cleared her throat and stated. "Y-you seem to know a great deal about it all."

"Like you, Solas is an apostate."

The younger mage flinched at the term. Athera was well aware that mages who lived outside the Circle of Magi were considered apostates, but she had rarely heard the word used when referring to herself. The older elf shot the Seeker a disapproving look.

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." Athera felt a small smile form on her face. Solas turned his attention back to her. Again, she thought his expression softened when he gazed at her. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade; far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed. Regardless of origin."

"That makes sense. You are very admirable for that, Solas!"

An unidentifiable expression flashed through Solas' eyes. She noted they were a grey color, like storm clouds. As soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Merely sensible; although sense appears to be in short supply right now."

Athera pondered his words as Solas turned to address Cassandra.

"Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a mage," again, Athera felt herself flinch at being referred to for simply possessing magic, "but I find it difficult to believe any mage having such power."

"Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Athera felt her heart fall into her stomach. Did that mean she was going to have to fight more demons? She barely got through one fight; how did they expect her to keep this up? Varric took notice of the girl's panic. He quietly walked to her side and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder as best as his short stature would allow.

"Don't worry Pixie. Bianca and I have your back."

"U-um…my name is Athera."

She heard Cassandra sigh. "Varric likes to call people by his little nicknames rather than using a person's _real_ name."

"O-oh! Then, what's your nickname Miss Cassandra?"

The woman sputtered at the girl's polite yet curious tone. Varric burst into laughter while Solas gave a soft chuckle. Cassandra's face broke out into a deep blush. Whether it was due to embarrassment or anger, Athera couldn't tell. She herself felt a blush spread across her freckled cheeks. Was it really such a silly question?

"Aww. Don't look so glum Pixie. We're not laughing at _you_. The Seeker's reaction was too hilarious _not_ to laugh at!"

"That's not very nice Mr. Tethras…"

The dwarf laughed again. "Maybe I should call you Manners instead."

"It is, however, pleasant to find a child raised with manners." Solas noted.

Athera's blush deepened at Solas' comment. She knew she was young, but did he have to point it out? It was more than obvious that she was young and inexperienced. The battle from before was proof enough alone.

"That's quite enough!" Cassandra snapped. She still had a slight blush on her face, but otherwise had composed herself. "We _need_ to hurry to the forward camp."

~xXxXx~

Athera was panting by the time the group had reached the gate to the forward camp. She hadn't expected there to be another Rift right at the gate. This time around, she was better prepared to face the demons. They had come across small groups of them along their trek as well, but she had done her best to aid her new acquaintances as her abilities would allow. They were more than happy to let her heal any wounds they had gotten while in battle. She might not have much experience in combat, but she had _more_ than enough expertise with healing magic.

"You're really good at that Pixie. Did your Keeper teach you how to heal?"

"You know a lot about the Dalish, Mr. Tethras." The girl commented as she tended to the dwarf's arm. It wasn't a large wound, but she didn't want to leave anything to chance.

"I've got a friend who used to be First for her clan. You spend enough time around her and you'll know just about everything there is to know about the Dalish."

"I-I suppose you're right. There isn't a lot to know about the Dalish."

"Hm?" Solas cut in. He gave the two a sideways glance. "A Dalish not proud of her heritage? That's not something one comes across every day."

Athera ducked her head to hide her blush of embarrassment. It wasn't like she was ashamed of being Dalish. She just didn't understand why people put so much stock in her heritage. So what if she's Dalish? She's also a fifteen-year-old girl. She was also a mage. There were so many things people could point out about her, yet they always dwelt on her being Dalish. More often than not, people chose to dwell on the fact that she was an elf as well.

"Ignore him Pixie; it's not a bad thing to be Dalish."

She gave the dwarf a thankful smile. "Thank you, Mr. Tethras."

He chuckled. "You can just call me Varric. I don't mind."

"I-I see! Thank you, Mr. Teth- I mean, Varric."

The crossbow-wielding rogue patted her on the shoulder before she stood back up. Athera gave a quick glance at the other two combatants to ensure they didn't have any injuries that needed her immediate attention. Once she was satisfied they were in good shape, she nodded her head to Cassandra. The woman nodded back then led the group through the gate.

The first thing Athera noticed was the two figures arguing ahead of them. One of the two figures she recognized. Leliana, the redheaded woman who had questions her alongside Cassandra. Of the two, Leliana seemed more gentle. Athera could tell she was just as intimidating as, if not more so than, the Seeker. Her calming smile hinted at something darker, something Athera didn't care to linger on.

"Ah," the other figure spoke up, "here they come."

The stranger was an elderly man dressed in Chantry robes. He had a stern face weathered with years of wrinkles. His anger filled eyes scanned the group before landing on her. If it was possible, Athera swore the temperature fell a few degrees. She shrank back from his cold gaze and hid behind Cassandra.

The Seeker stepped forward a little more to help the girl hide.

"You made it!" Leliana sounded relieved. She turned her head to address the man. "Chancellor Roderick, this is-!"

"I _know_ who she is."

Athera gathered up her courage and peeked from around Cassandra. Her eyes were wide as she stared meekly at the Chantry man. His eyes were still cold and filled with hate and anger.

"As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this _criminal_ to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

Athera felt her blood run cold. Execution? Val Royeaux? Did they really believe she had caused all of this to happen? How could one girl, even a mage, cause so much harm? It wasn't even possible!

"Order me?" Cassandra scoffed at the man. She took a menacing step forward. "You are a glorified clerk; a bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug," the Chancellor snapped, "but one who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know." Leliana's voice was filled with venom.

" _Justinia is dead!_ "

An eerie silence fell over the group. Divine Justinia, the head of the Chantry, had died when the Conclave was destroyed. Athera never met the woman, but she could see how her death had affected the people around her.

"We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter."

"Won't that take too much time?" Athera spoke up. She forced herself to not stutter when she spoke and looked the elderly man in the eye. "Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue?"

" _You_ brought this on us in the first place!"

Athera flinched then immediately looked at the ground. An exasperated sigh escaped the Chancellor's lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His next sentence was directed at Cassandra.

"Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

The woman in question had approached the table and now lightly placed her hands on it. She gave the man a determined look. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How?" Roderick challenged. "You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must make it to the Temple. It's the quickest route."

Leliana stepped up then to give her opinion. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

Athera followed the woman's pointed finger. She stared up at the massive mountain covered in snow. There was a path through there? Was it truly safer than charging the Temple?

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky."

"Listen to me." All eyes were back on Chancellor Roderick. He clasped his hands in front of him with genuine concern on his face. "Abandon this now before more lives are lost."

Suddenly, the ground shook with a tremendous force. The Breach above pulsed with more power which shook the land below. Athera didn't have time to consider losing her balance as pain rippled up and down her left arm. She gasped in surprise and gripped her wrist tightly. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she gritted her teeth against the pain. Soon, it had passed and Athera righted herself from her slumped stance. She gazed down warily at her still faintly glowing hand.

"How do you think we should proceed?"

She gave Cassandra a quizzical look. "Y-you're asking me? But…why?"

"You have the mark," Solas pointed out.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…"

All at once, Athera felt everyone's attention on her. She cast a quick glance at the two men standing slightly behind her. Varric gave her a charming and encouraging smile along with a quick thumbs up. Solas was giving her a considerate look. The barest trace of guilt could be seen in his grey eyes. It struck her as strange that he would feel guilty for her predicament. Athera pushed those thoughts from her mind as she mulled over her options.

On the one hand, they could charge with what little forces still remained in the valley. It was the fastest and most direct route, but posed far more danger. There was no doubt in her mind that both options were dangerous, but of the two, charging seemed the deadliest.

The mountain path, however, would mean sending the soldiers in a charge to serve as a distraction. Athera didn't know how she felt about sending those people to their deaths. Could she ever hope to sleep with their lives on her conscience? Would their memory haunt her in the Fade only adding to the fodder for the demons to use against her?

She was very worried about the missing squad though. They needed to be found otherwise they might never be seen again.

"I…I think we should use the mountain path." She looked directly at Cassandra. "We need to work together. There's too much at stake here."

The Seeker didn't seem pleased with her decision, but did not object to it either. She motioned for the girl to step around her and start towards their destination. Athera quickly did so with Varric and Solas following after her. She ignored Cassandra's words to Leliana, not wanting to dwell on how many lives were depending on them. Her ears did perk up when she heard the Chancellor mutter after them.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

~xXxXx~

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"What's left of it." Varric muttered. The snarky, cunning tone Athera associated with him was absent from his remark. He genuinely sounded upset that the structure had been destroyed.

"That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Athera recalled telling them about seeing a woman, but she wasn't aware people saw her through the Rift she had stepped out of as well. Who could she have been? If Athera believed as her clan did, she would assume it had been one of the Creators delivering one of the People back to the world. If she believed as the Andrastians did then it had been the Maker's prophet Andraste delivering one of the Maker's children back to the world.

More questions than answers seemed to be coming to light.

A soft _crack!_ caught Athera's attention.

She shifted her gaze down to her foot. Hesitantly, she lifted her boot covered foot and inspected what lay underneath. She sucked in a surprised breath and felt her eyes widen in recognition. Athera reached a shaky hand down to grasp the now slightly cracked wooden ring. It rested in her palm, looking just as small and lonely as she felt.

"Is something wrong _da'len_?"

"This ring…" Athera tried to swallow passed the lump in her throat. "It…it belonged to my mother."

The others fell silent. They exchanged concerned looks with each other. Varric stepped to the girl's side and looked at the ring in question. He glanced up into Athera's ashen face.

"You sure Pixie? It could just look like your mother's ring."

She shook her head slowly. "No, it's the one my father gave her when she married him. He was supposed to take over as Keeper after I was born."

"Supposed to? What happened to him?"

"Some _shemlen_ from the city we were camped near attacked our clan. My father died in the struggle."

Again, the group fell to silence. Varric coughed awkwardly as he took a step away from the grieving girl. Cassandra gave the younger elf a sympathetic look. She knew how hard it could be to lose a family member you were close to. Solas fidgeted unnoticed by the others. If Athera looked at him now, he _definitely_ appeared guilty.

Athera wrapped her hand gingerly around the treasure before slipping it into one of the pouches on her belt. Once that was done, she squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and pointedly didn't look at her companions. She began to walk forward knowing the others would follow behind her.

There were skeletal remains of those who had not escaped the blast scattered all around what was left of the Temple. It baffled her as to how anything could have survived the explosion, even just remains. Athera was careful not to step on any of them. They looked like they might fall apart at the barest touch. It was unsettling just looking at them.

As they stepped closer to a nearby railing, Athera's eyes were drawn to the Breach.

It was much larger this close up. She wondered again how they expected her to close it.

"The Breach is a long way up." Varric grumbled, stating Athera's thoughts out loud.

"You're here! Thank the Maker."

The elf glanced behind her to see Leliana running up to them. A group of soldiers were close on her heels. Athera felt relieved that some of the troops had made it out alive. True, there weren't as many as she would have liked, but she would count her blessings. She turned her eyes back to the Breach, continuing to study it as Cassandra talked to the redhead.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple." Cassandra stepped into the girl's line of sight. Her face was set in a serious expression. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm assuming you have a plan to get me up there?"

Solas shook his head. "No. This Rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful."

Athera gave a nervous but determined nod. The group picked their way through the ruins of the Temple doing their best to not accidentally injure themselves. The strange echo of Divine Justinia's voice appeared to unsettle everyone. Even more unsettling was the other voice that boomed around them. Athera had a nagging suspicion that she had heard the voice before, but she couldn't place a face to it. Add to the fact that she knew very few people outside her clan, she dismissed the thought as pure fantasy.

She clumsily jumped down from a ledge to land near the Rift. Pushing herself back into a standing position, she cautiously approached it. Her palm glowed again due to her proximity to the Rift. She glanced down at it no longer bothered by the slight pain. Again, the voice of Divine Justinia filled the air. It chilled the girl to the bone to hear the old woman's voice sound so desperate. Another voice soon replaced the Divine's, one that Athera knew too well.

"What's going on here?"

It was her voice.

It was beyond strange to hear her own voice like that. It sounded like someone had managed to mimic her voice and replayed it for all to hear. Cassandra's voice cut off her train of thought.

"That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but…"

A strange noise stopped Cassandra from finishing her inquiry. They all looked up into the sky. Some wore expressions of awe and other were shocked when a dark, mist like substance appeared. An image of who Athera assumed was the Divine appeared. The old woman was floating in midair, her arms outstretched at her sides and a terrified look on her face. The large figure that loomed over her was less visible. No distinguishable features could be made out. Two glowing eyes were the only indicator that the figure was more than likely humanoid.

Suddenly, a copy of Athera ran into the scene. The original felt her eyes widen just as her copy's did. The copy looked bewildered between the two other figures.

"What's going on here?" The copy repeated.

"Run while you can!" The Divine shouted at the girl. "Warn them!"

"We have an intruder. Slay the elf."

Just as suddenly as the images appeared, they vanished. A bright flash was the only indication that it had ever been there in the first place. Athera felt numb inside. What did all of this mean?

"You _were_ there!" Cassandra's voice sounded betrayed. She scowled at the girl. "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I-I don't remember!"

Solas' voice cut in before the Seeker could question her further. "Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place. This Rift is not sealed, but it is closed…albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the Rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the Rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons, stand ready!"

All those in the Temple readied themselves with a flurry of movement. Archers gave themselves the distance they needed to better aim, those armed with swords and daggers came closer to flank the group. Athera noted that some looked just as scared as she felt. That gave her some encouragement and hope that everything would turn out alright.

She steeled herself when Cassandra nodded for her to begin.

Athera stretched out her left hand towards the Rift. She gritted her teeth against the power that flowed from it. Closing a Rift was one thing, opening it up was another entirely. She hadn't expected such resistance from the tear into the Fade. Somehow she managed, and what she could only relate to an explosion burst forth from the opened Rift. Athera wind milled her arms in an attempt to keep her balance as the ground shook beneath her. A blast of light flew through the air and began to take form. Before their very eyes, a giant demon appeared roaring into the air.

Cassandra thrust her sword into the air. " _Now!_ "

The archers let loose their arrows and the others charged the creature. Athera felt the familiar sensation of Solas casting a barrier spell around them. She was grateful for the man's help and sent him a small smile. He gave a curt nod as a reply before directing his attention back to the demon. The younger mage gripped her staff tighter.

This was no time to get distracted.

Athera sent a fireball at the large demon causing it to cry out in pain. It turned its attention from the soldiers attacking it to glare at the girl. She felt her face pale but refused to back down this time. All of these people were counting on her to help them defeat this monster. She knew she couldn't let them down.

The demon roared then charged at the small girl. She couldn't stop the small squeak that escaped her lips at the approaching enemy. Athera barely managed to dodge the creature's attack by sloppily stepping to the side. She felt herself stumble a little before regaining her already shaky balance. Roaring again, the demon turned to face the elf. Thinking fast, Athera conjured another fireball and threw it at the creature again. With it distracted from the attack, she scurried away to a safe distance.

None of their attacks seemed to be doing much damage to the demon.

" _Da'len_!" Solas shouted. He sent an ice spell barreling towards the demon then looked to the girl. "You must try to close the Rift! It might strip the demon of its defenses."

Athera mutely nodded. She spun on her heel and hurried over to the Rift. She thrust her hand out at it, concentrating on getting it closed. The demon roared in the background, alerting the girl to its approach. She felt herself growing anxious the closer the creature came. The demon reared its arm back to attack the defenseless girl at the same moment the Rift pulsed with energy. The demon's cry of pain was enough assurance Athera needed to know that she had succeeded.

"Attack while its defenses are down!" She barked at the soldiers nearest to her. Athera could feel her temper slipping at their looks of shock. " _Now_ soldiers! While we still have the chance!"

They scrambled to obey her orders. Athera herself channeled mana into her hands to cast another spell. Sparks of lightning jumped from her fingertips before being thrown at the demon. It shot through the air, zigzagging passed the soldiers around her target and hitting the creature directly in the chest. It shrieked in pain and anger at not being able to resist the attacks and at the damage it sustained.

They continued their unrelenting assault for a few more minutes. Soon, however, the demon had regained its defenses, standing back up to its full height. A low, threatening growl emitted from it. The demon turned its gaze back to the young mage.

Athera dodged the attack aimed at her. She shouted out orders for the soldiers to draw the creature's attention away from her so that she could focus on the Rift again. They were better prepared to do as instructed this time around. Soon, the demon had its hands full dealing with the soldiers. This gave Athera the opportunity to deal with the Rift once more.

Time seemed to crawl by, but eventually the demon fell to its knees unable to fight anymore.

"Now! _Do it!_ " Cassandra yelled.

Athera replaced her staff on her back and faced the Rift head on. She lifted her glowing palm towards it. The girl clenched her teeth against the surge of power as she slowly stepped closer and closer to the Rift. It was proving to be more of a hassle than the others she had encountered thus far. She refused to let up though. She was the only one who could do this and she would be damned if she didn't give it everything she had.

The green light of the Rift shone brightly before a force wave knocked everyone back. Athera felt her body fly through the air and collide with the remains of the Temple' stone walls. Her head whipped back and cracked against the stone. As she felt herself fall into unconsciousness, she had an accomplished smile on her face.

Finally, she had managed to do something right.

~xXxXx~

 **Elven Language Translations:**

 _Shemlen_ – literally means "quick children"; the term used by the ancient elves when referring to humans; shortened to _shem_ by city elves as a slang term

 _Da'len_ – little child or "little one"

 _Ir abelas_ – I am sorry

 **DD 62: This chapter is a lot longer than the last. Expect them to be roughly this length from now on.**

 **As you can tell, Athera is a Dalish mage from the Lavellan clan native to the Free Marches. Also, in this canon the Hero of Fereldan was Dalish as well. I'm not 100% of the Warden's fate as of yet. Still weighing my options. Also still considering how Hawke will be as well. I'm open to suggestions if any of you have them.**

 **This story will** _ **not**_ **be updated in a timely fashion. Inspiration for it comes and goes, so sorry in advance for the sporadic updates! If you're anything like me when I'm waiting for a story I follow to update, then patience is a hard thing to come by. Again, sorry!**


End file.
